A story from the life of the newly sightless
by Lylas Uchiha
Summary: I lost my sight at the age of 16, by accident. This accident tore my family apart completely before slowly being but back together. They left me to fend for myself in the world. My name is Lylas Uchiha and this is my story. OC's NON-ItachiXSasuke-Brothers


**Me: Well yes another new story mainly this is a trial story to get it out of my head. It will not leave me alone. One bit so I'm putting it on the damned paper so to speak. But then it probably still won't leave me alone. **

**Sasuke: You really should stop this. **

**Me: Ya well this story is a constant in my head and I'm trying to get rid of it. The only thing that matches would be a hyper Naruto never shutting up and never leaving you alone. **

**Sasuke: Aa. I can at least relate to that. **

**Naruto: Hey I take serious offence to that Bastard. **

**Me: Oh no! Now I have three annoyances. **

**Disclaimer: I own Sasuke not Naruto there is a very distinct difference. **

**Title: A story from the life of the newly sightless.**

**Chapter: **Waking up in the dark

Now for most everyone on the planet you take for granted the things that come natural with life. I'm sad to admit I was that type of person, actually my whole family was. We were well off with a fortune, we could drive, have almost anything we wanted, and didn't think twice about it. Now I'm not saying we were stuck up snobs. We probably would have been if it weren't for the fact that me my twin sister SaiKura and my second older brother Sasuke grew up in an orphanage for a while. You see our parents were in an accident and they couldn't find the will so we were sent off. My eldest brother Itachi was old enough that he would be put in some weird foster thing. Luckily for us the accident happened when SaiKura and I were 7, Sasuke being two years older was 9, the lucky part was Itachi was 7 years older than Sasuke making him 16 at the time. The moment he turned 18 he adopted all of us. It was then that they found the will that left us billions of dollars. So there's my very condensed childhood.

Now back to our story. You see the thing we took for granted the most was that we thought we'd always be together. That's when the biggest scare of our life happened.

I'm the youngest in our family. But they never treated me like that mainly because I was taught how to handle myself and I was well stubborn and pretty strong. Sasuke took very good care of me. I was his favorite little sister and SaiKura was Itachi's. So we kinda turned out with their personalities slightly since they were the only role models we had.

Now you see they are both completely over protective of us because we were in the car with our parents when the accident happened the doctors said it was a miracle that we survived and they've stuck with us ever since. The only difference was me. I didn't learn this until after everything I'm going to tell you, but you see Itachi and me, were never close but he was the only one to remember that apparently I was a stillborn. Which meant that I was the weaker twin and died, fortunately for my mother for some reason I started breathing and was alive, to this day Itachi still doesn't know why. After that I had a breathing machine for the first 3 years of my life before I could breathe on my own as well as having a pacer in my heart for my heart rate. From then on I had no problems. But I guess since I didn't know this I never realized why they were always so afraid to let me walk to places and do sports, and really I guess I should apologize to Itachi and Sasuke for treating me like a baby when really they were worried that I could possibly have a lung and heart failure while walking down the street. The only sport Itachi let me do was Archery. So I should be thankful.

The reason I brought this up is because when the scare happened it was my fault. I was a junior in high school. My goal was to be a Nurse Practitioner for children and a doctor in OB. At the time I was going against Itachi and Sasuke's wishes and was walking around when I shouldn't have been, and worse I was walking in the red light district without knowing it because I'm oblivious to high heavens. I was jay walking across the street probably in the worst place in the city when two things happened to me. There was a drive by and first I got caught in the cross fire. The bullet hit my right lung. (Luckily my pacer was on the left side.) The men who were doing the drive by noticed me and on the spur of the moment decided that they wanted no one to identify them and lucky me I was the only one left alive.

Now instead of killing me like a normal person. They took away the thing I loved most and that I truly took for granted until this happened. They poured some type of acid into my eyes and left me there. I should have died by then with the bullet in my lung but as I've already told you I have a knack for living. 10 minutes later Sasuke's best friend Naruto walked by probably one of the people that was out looking for me considering I'd been gone an hour. He recognized me on the ground and quickly called 911 and Sasuke while holding my hand telling me it was going to be okay.

I laughed at him when he told me this of course but by then I was ready to call it quits. I still think that to this very day the only thing that kept me from just letting go was right before my vision went black and I lost consciousness Sasuke showed up with tears streaming down his face begging me to stay alive and be okay. It was the one and only time I'd ever truly seen my older brother cry. It was also the very last thing I saw. Its been forever imprinted in my mind since.

The next thing I remember is waking up in the hospital opening my eyes and not being able to see a thing. I actually screamed and started waving my hand in front of my face trying to will my eyes to see. But unfortunately that never happened. The doctor told me that I would never see again. He also told me I was lucky to be alive. But at that point I didn't believe him. I just had what I treasured most stolen from me, something I thought that I would always have.

I spent a week in the hospital. Alone. Not one person came to visit me while I was there. Truly I first thought it was a joke and that they were being quiet and I couldn't see them. Second I thought that they were trying to find a cure for it. By the 4th day in the hospital I truly believed that my beloved family had just left to fend for myself now blind and having no way to navigate myself. On the 6th I tried to kill myself. I almost succeeded in doing so but the nurse came in and stopped me. After that everything was moved out of my reach that could be possibly harmful to me. On the day of my release I for the first time in my life was terrified. I had no one to lead me out I could very well walk out into the street and get hit.

As I was trying to walk down the stairs, (which was adamantly stupid) my saving grace happened. It was also the thing that helped me through everything that happened in the next two years of my life. Sakura Haruno came to my rescue. She was my best friend and only my best friend at that. But she moved with her family. Apparently Naruto had called her to come help me. She actually wanted to work with blind kids so out of everyone she treated me like I was normal the most. I then proceeded to live with her and Naruto who was her boyfriend.

My name is Lylas Uchiha, and this is my story.


End file.
